My way to cheer you up
by w-20
Summary: This a lemon story about Dinosaur King. Max is depressed because Rex is gone. And now Zoe is going to cheer up Max using a weird but good way. Sorry for some grammar mistakes. Not blames or bad opinions. NOTE: DON'T COMMENT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!


**This is another lemon story about Dinosaur King. Well, maybe I made some grammar mistakes but I did the best I can do. Enjoy and comment.**

**Note: If you don't like it, DON'T COMMENT! Thanks for compression.**

A morning like any other day, Max Taylor was in his house alone watching television in order to be distracted. But despite of doing anything, Max always feels depressed. It's because his best friend, Rex Owen, had to return to his time along with his dinosaur Chomp and the others.

Max: (Depressed) I miss Rex, and also Chomp, if only there is a way to meet them again.

Max sighed in his condition while he was trying to think in other stuffs. Then he picked up his cell phone.

Max: I should ask Zoe and Reese if they want to play something with me, but I bet they would say I'm weird to say such things.

Max disposed to call them but then he decided not to call them.

Later it was night. Max was eating a instantaneous food because his parents aren't at home.

Max: I hope my parents have fun without me.

Then, he heard the doorbell. He went to open the door.

Max: Who would be at this hour? Dr. Owen arrives later.

Max opened the door, and he surprised when he saw it was his friend, Zoe Drake.

Zoe: Hi Max.

Max: Zoe? What are you doing here at late?

Zoe: I just want to talk with you. Can I come in?

Max: Sure, come in.

Then they sat on the sofa and started talking.

Zoe: So, Max, I noticed that you were so sad and that worried me.

Max: Well, it's because…

Zoe: What?

Max: It has been two months since Rex returned to his time with his real family.

Zoe: Yeah, I knew that.

Max: And also we gave him our dinosaurs.

Zoe: I remember that; Chomp, Ace and Paris. All of them.

Max: (Feeling sad) I missed Rex, Chomp and the others too much.

Zoe: Yeah, I missed them too.

Max had his head tilted; he clenched his fists feeling sad.

Max: You must now how difficult is for someone to say good bye to a friend.

Zoe: I can notice that in you.

Max: So, why did you come here?.

Zoe: I can't support to see you in that condition. I was worried about you.

Max: (A little surprised) For me? Why?.

Zoe: Max, you know we were friends for a long time and we always support when something happen to us. But now Rex isn't here with us.

Max: Yes. Without Rex, I don't know how go on in D-team. Maybe you think I don't deserve to be in our team.

Then; Zoe approach to Max very close.

Zoe: Max, there something I had to tell you.

Max: And what is?

Suddenly she was face to face with him, and then she kissed him on his lips.

Max: (Blushed) Zoe?.

Zoe: Max, I love you. So I want to do anything to cheer you up.

Max: Why do you do this?.

Zoe: Why? Don't you love me?

Max: Zoe, I always loved since we met.

Zoe: That's why I'm here with you.

He looked at her eyes deeply. Then they kissed passionately.

Max: Zoe, I want you be my girlfriend.

Zoe: You know the answer, yes.

Max: (Happy) Well; that cheered me up a little.

Zoe: By the way Max; why your parents aren't here with you?

Max: Well you know, it's their anniversary so they travelled together to Paris. So they asked Dr. Owen to spend a time with me while they continue in their trip.

Zoe: Wow! So you were so alone.

Max: Well, it doesn't matter. Now you are with me because you're my girlfriend.

Zoe: My parents are on a trip to Africa, and my sister is too busy in D-lab so I took a time to see you.

Both realized what they said and then they blushed.

Max: So we are alone this night.

Zoe: (Smiling) I guess, so do you want to do something with me?

Max: Yeah, I think we could…

Then Max stared at Zoe while he was thinking.

Max: (Thinking) _I'm glad that Zoe was with me to make me company, beside she's beautiful and…_

Suddenly Max began to stared at Zoe's body; first he stared her butt, then on her naked belly, and also on her large and rounded breasts. He blushed and tried to stare to other thing.

Max: (Thinking while he was blushed)_ Damn! In what I was thinking about?. Zoe is my girlfriend but I can't think in pervert things._

He can't believe that, despite of their ages, she had a good developed body.

Max: (Thinking) _She's so hot! Damn it! Why one of my friends had to have a perfect and hot body!._

Zoe approached to him.

Zoe: Max, were you staring at my body?.

Max: (Gasps) What! No way!. We began… to like each other but… we can't think… in unnecesary things!.

Zoe: (With seducer voice) So, do you want me?.

Max: (Blushed) Zoe, we can get in trouble, you know.

Zoe: What matters? I love you and I said I'll do anything to cheer you up. Anything.

Max: Well, I guess we have some hours before Dr. Owen arrives at home.

Zoe: (Smiling) Let's go to your room, I want to show you my way to cheer you up.

Max: (Happy) If you say that…

Then Zoe grabbed Max's hand and together went to his room. Then they entered, she locked the door and she was in front of him.

Max: (A little happy) So Zoe, what's your way for me?

Then she approached seductively to him again and kissed. Then they began to play with their tongues while they taste the mouth of each other.

He can't resist anymore, so he put his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck. She approached to him closer making her breasts were on his chest.

Max separated from Zoe while he was too blushed to feel them.

Zoe: (A little worried) Max, what happen?.

Max: Sorry Zoe, but I think we aren't ready for this.

Zoe: Do you worry for me, right?.

Max: If you don't want to do it, we can wait.

Zoe: (Grabbing his hand) Max, if you love me, I ask you to make me happy.

Max: (Taking a little breath) Okay, I'll do it.

Then she put his hand on one of her breasts. He doesn't know what to do but then he began to massage and squeeze it. That made she moans a little.

Max: It's so soft.

Zoe: (Moaning) Oh! do you like it?.

Max: (Smiling) I enjoy it.

Zoe: Do you want to touch me more?.

Max: (Happy) Yeah!.

Then he separated from her again. She removed a little to up her black t-shirt showing her pink bra. Max was a little nervous to see her mounds covered by her bra. Zoe realized his face was very happy to see her and thought to do something more. Then she took off her bra and threw it to the floor. Max was in a funny shock because finally he can see those large and rounded breasts of Zoe. That made his cock gets hard.

Max: (Thinking a little nervous) _Is this a dream? She's so hot!._

She came closer to him making Max to took off his red gloves to have his both hands naked.

Zoe: (Blushed) Come on Max, you can touch them.

Then he put his hands on her breasts and squeezed them a little hard. She moaned, then he pinched her nipples between his fingers.

Max: Do you like it?.

Zoe: (Moaning) Take them easy.

Max: They are so big and soft…

He couldn't resist anymore, then he began to suck them hardly, that made she moaned aloud. His tongue licked her erected nipples. She felt too pleasure with his touchs.

Zoe: (Moaning) Oh Max! You are like a baby.

Max: (While he continued sucking them) They are tasty! I love your boobs!

Then one of his hand searched inside her yellow shorts until his fingers found and began to rub her clit. She moaned aloud but she doesn't want to let him to have all the fun, so her hand found the way to reach his cock and rubbed it.

Max: Ah! Zoe, that tickles and hurts.

Zoe: (Smiling) You started with me, and now who's moaning?.

Then she moved back and put her hands on his cock and started sucking and licking it. Max moaned to feel her mouth on it.

Max: (Moaning) Oh! Zoe, it's amazing.

Then, she stopped, and saw to his eyes.

Zoe: And this is only the beginning.

After, she finished taking off her yellow blazer and black t-shirt. She decided to take off her yellow shorts revealing her pink panties. After she took her panties off and also she took off her long black socks. Finally she took off her glasses. Max can't believe he spends his night with his childhood friend.

Zoe: It's no fair I have to do this myself.

Max nodded and began to take off his clothes. First with his red shirt, pants, his socks, and finally his cap. Then both went to his bed.

Zoe: I want you lick me too.

He licked her cheek, then her neck, her chest, her belly, her legs. She separated her legs showing her pussy. His face approached to her pussy and began to lick it too, she felt that she was going to cum. She moaned when he inserted his fingers inside her pussy.

Max: You are wet, Zoe.

Zoe: You made me excited.

Max: (Thinking) _Wow, I start to think if she really wants me to do it._

She laid on his bed and parted her pussy with her fingers showing her entrance to him.

Zoe: Come on Max, make love to me.

Max: Is it your fist time?.

Zoe: Of course! Don't make non-sense questions.

He aligned his cock with his hand to her entrance, but he feels worried about what could happen.

Max: (Worried) I don't think I shouldn't do this.

Then Zoe put her hand on his cheek.

Zoe: Don't worry, it's okay for me.

Without any word, he entered inside her. Zoe felt a hard pain and gasps. Max noticed her pain.

Max: Zoe, are you okay?.

Zoe: It's huge and it hurts… but please go on.

Max began with his thrust exploring her inner. She moaned with pain but smiling at the same time.

Zoe: (Thinking) _Finally I'm doing with Max. This is my wish._

Max: Zoe, do you like it?.

Zoe: Yes… I always wanted… to do it with you.

He continued thrusting inside her, and then he sped his thrusts. After a while he felt exhausted and took out his cock which was involved with her juices.

Zoe: Max, what's going on?.

Max: Well... I want… to try in your…

Then Zoe turned and showed her asshole while moved her curves.

Zoe: And now make me in this position, like an animal.

Max agreed and put his hands on her hips and his cock entered in her asshole. She hissed and cried a little.

Zoe: It hurts!.

Max: It's tight, it's difficult to insert!.

He continued pushing until his cock entered fully inside her, she gasped to feel that. But then her pain was replaced by pleasure to feel how he thrusts inside her and keep the rhythm.

Zoe: (Moaning) Yes! It's great!.

Also he grabbed her breasts and massaged them while he continued thrusting.

Max: Zoe, I'm getting tired, but I'm going to cum first!

Then he released his semen inside her.

Max: (Feeling embarrassed) Zoe, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it.

He went out from her. She turned again and put her hand on his cheek while smiled at him.

Zoe: It was an accident but that's nothing, so now…

Max: Wait! I'm tired and I want to relax a little moment.

Suddenly she pushed him and he fell on his bed. Then she grabbed his cock and rubbed it a little making he groaned.

Max: (Surprised) What are you doing?.

Zoe: (Smiling) Now it's my turn to take your body under control.

Then she lifted herself and aligned his cock to her pussy and let it sink inside her.

Zoe: Let me make you feel more comfortable now.

She moved her hips up and down letting his cock sliding in and out of her. Her hands were on his chest to keep her balance.

Zoe: (Moaning) Tell me Max, does it feel good?.

Max: Wow! I think I'm feeling energized.

Then he grabbed her breasts and began to massage and squeeze them hardly making her moaning aloud. They continued with that for a long while.

Zoe: (Moaning) Max, come with me.

He lifted his top body and embraced her. They kissed again tasting their mouths, touching their tongues and saliva.

Max: You make me happy, dear Zoe.

Zoe: That's obvious. I'll do anything for my boy.

Max: That's very nice of you.

She grabbed his head to kiss him again. The she guided his head to her breasts. His face was buried on those mounds. He sucked them again and also squeezed them hardly with his hands while he continued thrusting inside her.

Zoe: (Moaning) Yes! Max, keep doing it! Oh! I love it!.

She was stroking his hair and bringing his head to her closer. He seems to like his actions beside he didn't want to do it but he couldn't regret after this. He was enjoying very much for a long while, she was enjoying too with her moans.

Max: I... I... I'm really enjoy this!.

Zoe: (Moaning) Max! Oh! You love my body!

After that long while, both seemed to be tired for the special event.

Max: (Panting) Zoe, are you okay, I guess I exaggerate a lot with you.

Zoe: (Panting) You seem to be tired to continue, don't you?.

Max: Not exactly, but you seem to be tired.

Zoe: Let's try again; I want you to cum inside me again.

Then she laid on his bed and he was on the top of her. His cock penetrates inside her again and began to thrust faster.

Zoe: (Moaning) Oh Max! Please go deeper!

She embraced him with her arms while he continued going inside her.

Max: Oh! Zoe you make me excited too!.

Zoe: Ah! Max, I can feel you're reaching my womb!.

Then he went deeper and harder than before. That make Zoe moaned aloud with a lot of pleasure.

Max: (A little tired) Zoe, I'm going to cum again! I should quit before something happens.

Zoe: No! I want it!.

Max: (Worried) But…

Then she embraced him with her arms and her legs were on his hips bringing him closer to her body.

Zoe: Please, I want you to be with me… forever.

Max: But you now what could happen.

Zoe: I know it, but this moment is too important for us.

Max doesn't know how to respond, but then he thrusted again going the deepest as he could.

Max: I'm cumming!

Zoe: Max! I'm going to cum too.

Max: So let's cum together.

He continued thrusting until finally he exploded letting a lot of his semen going inside her while they shouted their names each others. She felt a lot of his semen inside her womb.

Later; they were sat on his bed. They were too tired trying to relax a little.

Zoe: (Tired) Wow! You cum a lot... there's not doubt I'm getting pregnant.

Max: Yeah, but I tried to take the responsibility.

Zoe: But I'm glad you are happy.

Max: (Smiling) Yeah, thanks for cheering me up.

Suddenly, they heard a ring from his cell phone.

Max: (Responding) Yeah? Dr. Owen! So, how are you doing? (A little nervous) Me? Well... nothing special... I'm alone... but it's not a problem… (Surprised) What? Okay I understand… See you later. (He turned off his cell phone)

Zoe: (A little confused) Was it Dr. Owen?.

Max: Yeah, he said he can't come back home for a while, he's too busy with the excavations.

Zoe: Well Reese didn't notice my presence. So it means we continued being alone all the day.

Max: (Surprised) All the day?.

Max began to stare Zoe's naked body parts in a pervert way.

Max: (Thinking) _It means we are alone more time. It's not a bad idea I have Zoe as my girlfriend, besides she's beautiful, also with her sexy legs, big rounded butt, hot naked belly and also… her huge and rounded boobs. I'm so lucky to have her since childhood._

He approached to her again with a smiling look.

Zoe: Max?.

Max: (Smiling) Zoe, I feel better, what about the round two? I'm ready for more action!.

Zoe: (Giggling) Max, you're a pervert.

He began now, thrusting inside her, starting through her asshole deeper and harder. After he went inside her pussy changing to different positions. Also grabbed her boobs with his hands massaging and squeezing them with too much strength, also he began to suck them very exaggeratedly while he continued thrusting inside her deeper and harder. She moaned aloud to feel his actions, her moans were heard inside the house and also outside. They continued making love during the rest of the night until he cum very much inside her again.

After of that, they were resting on his bed. He was on the bed and she was on him. His cock was still inside her pussy. They were breathing slowly for their night fun.

Max: (Tired) Zoe, that was amazing.

Zoe: (Panting) Thank you, I'm glad you are happy again.

Max: I didn't know you're good to cheer up someone with this.

Zoe: But this is only my own way for you, I love you.

Max: I love you too.

Zoe: Let's have more fun tomorrow alone.

Max: Sure.

Then they slept together with their arms embracing their bodies each other. They had a special night and were preparing for their eternal love and new life together since that moment.

**That was all for now, thanks for reading and good comment.**


End file.
